


Texas Rounder

by el_gilliath



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: All the sex and having a good time, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Because it's Michael Guerin, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: A no-good Texas Rounder with Michael Guerin is not what I would call bad





	1. Jenna Cameron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/gifts).



> This is all @SalazarTipton/Edin's fault. He wanted some Texas Rounders with Michael and the human gang. My mind went hell yeah. So here we are, writing what is more or less just porn. But it is Michael, so feels sneak in.
> 
> All of these are crossposted to Tumblr, where my username is el-gilliath. Edin. I made two new pairings for this. I hope you are happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas Rounder Part 1 featuring Jenna Cameron

She doesn’t really understand what people see in Michael Guerin. He’s a dirty, rotten, wannabe cowboy with too much sass and way too much intelligence for how he behaves. Drinking his way through The Wild Pony and starting a fight to land himself in the drunk tank. Seriously, there is too much shit going on with that guy to ever considering him interesting.

So why she finds herself riding him in the back of her squad car is not understandable. She’s picked him up after a fight at the Pony and was supposed to take him into the Tank. But instead she found herself stopping when she grew tired of his flirting and frankly shitty behavior and dragged him out of the backseat to give him a piece of her mind. But instead of doing that, he smirked at her in a way that reminded her way too much of Max and so she made the stupid decision to kiss him. Who is she kidding, she tried to ravage him.

And frankly, the douchebag gave as good as he got. So here she is; five minutes after she pulled over, Michael Guerin in the backseat with his pants pulled down just enough to get his dick out, her with her pants and underwear on one foot as she rides him to kingdom come. And with his hands handcuffed behind his back (which can’t be comfortable) he is still giving as good as he gets, rolling his hips into her just right to drag the head of his dick against her g spot. She feels her orgasm approach way faster than it ever did with Max, the tingle in her thighs and stomach intensifying as she grinds down on him, chasing her own pleasure and not really caring about his. But she doesn’t need to worry about that, because as the tingle turns into full blown pleasure tipping her over the edge into her orgasm, he tenses up underneath her and groans as he comes with her. And damn if she doesn’t find that hot.

She breathes hard for a few moments before she climbs off and gets out of the car to pull her clothes back on again, thanking whatever deity there is that it’s dark outside. After she ducks back into the backseat to remove the condom from Michael’s dick, throw it at the side of the road and pull up his pants. None of them speak, and when she looks up at Michael his eyes are closed and his breathing is smooth, as if he’s fallen asleep. And the only thing she can think is Thank FUCK, and that as far as a quicky goes, that wasn’t half bad.


	2. Liz Ortecho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas Rounder part 2, featuring Liz Ortecho

Liz is well aware of the fact that what she is doing might be considered... bad. But she has no obligation to Max, so when Maria tells her to have random sex with someone, she decides to go for it. And right now, the best and brightest choice in this box of crayons in Michael Guerin. Because Michael is hot. Scorching hot. And so fucking smart. And she is not afraid to admit that that turns her on, brainy as she is herself. 

So when she exits The Wild Pony and Michael is leaning against his truck she decides that this is something she needs to get on. Right now. Because she can hook up with Michael without it having to mean anything and that is just what she needs.

So she walks over to him and asks “Hey, Michael. I need a little safe, meaningless sex, you in?” Maybe a little more straight forward than she meant to be, but she knows Michael prefers it straight. Well, mostly. She has heard the rumors even if she hasn’t been in Roswell for 10 years.

“Elisabeth Ortecho, are you asking me for a good old-fashioned Texas rounder?” He replies with a grin. And she knows she’s on her way to good and drunk, because that just makes her want to shove his face between her thighs. According to the rumors he’s good at that too.

“Well we’re in Roswell, so a Roswell rounder. But yeah, pretty much.” And the way his eyes turn darker, even in the low lighting of the parking lot of the Wild Pony does things to her insides.

“Well then, hop on in and we can get right to that” He says, way too much swagger in his voice but she doesn’t care. She just needs a good roll in the hay too much to care right now, and she needs to not think about Max. So she walks around to the passenger side of his truck and gets it.

They drive out to the middle of nowhere, where Michael parks the car. She’s expecting him to speak out about Max or something but when she looks over at him, he is just watching her with a challenging smirk on his face. Which. Will. Not. Do. So she reaches over, gets a good grip on his shit and yanks him over. He grunts in slight surprise, which pleases her, but goes willingly and kisses her with a mouth so filthy she feels like fanning herself. And holy shit, if he can kiss that well the rumors about his downstairs action must be good.

She whimpers into the kiss just thinking about his tongue on her clit, and he grins into her mouth as he opens her jeans with his right hand. And a shy fuck he is not, because as soon as her jeans are open, he tugs them down, urging her to lift slightly so he can get them down to her knees. Liz has no idea how he does it comfortably, but he just bends himself over, forces her legs apart and gives her a good, long lick from her vaginal opening and up to her clit. She lets out a scrambled moan and she can feel him grin against her labia. And then he just goes to town. What follows is the best eating out experience of her life and she only thing she can do is just hang on to his curls. He knows exactly how to lick and suck her clit to get her going, knows just how to tease and touch with his mouth to make her insides shake and her thigh muscles quake. And when he puts two fingers in her and crooks them just right, putting the perfect amount of pressure on her g-spot she knows she is done for. She holds on for two more minutes out of sheer spite and the fact that it is so fucking good before she can’t any more, and her orgasm is ripped from her with a holy vengeance. It’s all she can do to hold on and try not to tip the hair out of his skull. Michael is not making it easy though, licking her through her orgasm as he is.

In the end she just pulls his hair and he sits up, a massive smirk on his face.

“That smirk is making me want to punch you” she tells him, but the boneless slur in her voice just makes him chuckle.

“Maybe, but I gave you what you needed. Right?” She looks at him at the obvious question in his voice, and even her tipsy brain can read the uncertainty in it.

“You kidding me, best pussy licking I ever had” she replies, and the snort of amusement is worth the crude language. “You need me to help you out?”

“Nah, I’m good. Let me just give you a ride home” he says with a slight smile on her face and starts the truck back up again as she gets dressed. The ride home to the Crashdown is done in silence, but it’s surprisingly comfortable for someone who just did a little rounder together. And if she tells him to wipe his chin before she leaves the car to a bark of laughter from Michael, well then that’s between them.


	3. Kyle Valenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas Rounder Part 3 featuring Kyle Valenti

Kyle has had a lot of blowjobs. A lot of good ones, a lot of not so good ones, and a couple fantastic ones. He’s had them in bars, in his bed, in other people’s bed, out in the open, in a car, you name it. But the one he’s getting right now, in the bathroom of The Wild Pony is quite frankly stellar. Best goddamned blowjob of his life. And yeah, he’s a tiny bit tipsy and feels a miniscule point of bad for having any sort of rounder in Maria DeLuca’s bar (he is well aware that she will, and can, kill him) but the level of this blowjob makes him not care all that much.

Because Michael Guerin knows what he is doing with his mouth down there. And yes, Kyle knows he’s a guy and yes, he is straight. But when someone you know has had experience with a blowjob offers you one because he can see how frustrated you are? Then he is damn well gonna take them up on it, be it male or female.

It seems like Guerin has made it his mission in life to be good at sex. He’s heard the rumors, Guerin never lets anyone go home without a spectacular time. And sue him, he was curious if Guerin actually was that good. And fuck if he isn’t. He’s got the perfect suction going, his tongue doing wonders laving over the head of his dick. His right hand playing with his balls and pressing slightly on his perineum, shooting sparks of ecstasy up his entire frame. Kyle is a doctor okay, he has no trouble with people using his perineum to manipulating his prostate in any sort of way for pleasure.

But his favorite part is that Guerin took his hand early on and placed it on his head, groaning in satisfaction when Kyle tugged and used the curls to guide him. Not too hard or anything but letting him guide his mouth up and down his dick, and damn if that doesn’t feel good. Kyle is a man that loves it when he sees people enjoying themselves during sex. And by the groans Guerin is letting out, he truly likes giving a blowjob.

So Kyle rides his face for a few minutes, as Guerin starts upping the ante, sucking a bit harder, his tongue doing unspeakable things to the head of his dick. It’s all he can do to hold on to the ride. But when Guerin swallows his dick whole, and holds him in the back of his throat as he swallows around him? He is done for. He comes harder than he has come in a very long time, locking his knees to keep from falling. And Guerin? He swallows everything before releasing his dick from his mouth. And that is way too hot.


	4. Noah Bracken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas Rounder Part 4 featuring Noah Bracken

“Oh you can have it any way you want big boy. Just tell me and I can damn well guarantee that I’m in” the guy whispers in Noah’s ear and he just wants to curl in on this guy and do everything. Noah isn’t someone that usually goes for guys, he’s pretty much a 1 one the old Kinsey scale but this guy. This confident cowboy in the middle of a bar in Texas makes him just want things. Noah doesn’t quite know why he of all people caught this guy’s eye, but he’s not going to say no when someone like this comes on to him. 1 on the Kinsey scale is still a 1 even if he can count on the guys he’s slept with on one finger. Well, about to be two.

So he drags him into the backroom of the bar (doesn’t hurt to know the owner) and locks the door before he kisses him, earning a noise of surprise from Mr. Cowboy. But damn is he doesn’t get with the program quickly and kisses him back with a level of skill that makes Noah a little bit weak in the knees. He wrestles with Mr. Cowboy’s belt buckle and unzips his fly just to get a hand on his dick. And as he does, he decides that he needs to get fucked by it. Noah is not afraid of a little butt action, he’s too comfortable in himself for that. And the one encounter he had with another guy in college he got fucked. And Noah Bracken is not a liar so he has no problem admitting that he liked it.

“Tell me what you need” Mr. Cowboy whispers into Noah’s ear after breaking one sinful kiss as he opens his dress pants and shows them down his legs.

“You got a condom and lube?” Noah whispers back, and Mr. Cowboy just grins at him before removing said artifacts from the pocket of his jeans. So Noah just kisses him hard one more time before he turns around and braces his hands against the wall. Mr. Cowboy’s breath hitches on a strangled whimper, but he gets with the program quickly enough and shoves Noah’s underwear down his legs.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re hot dude” Mr. Cowboy says behind him and Noah only chuckles before he breathes in sharply as lubed fingers finds his entrance easily, rubbing around and massaging for a bit before breaching slightly with what is obviously practiced skill. And Noah is very happy he picked this guy for his second foray into gay sex, because he takes his time opening him slowly and surely while kissing the back of his neck and tugging lightly on his dick with his other hand.

It feels like forever that he’s being slowly fingered, stretched and prepared for the main event of this backroom Texas rounder, but it’s not that long. Noah had done this before and knows how to relax, Mr. Cowboy equally skilled on the other side of it.

“Come on, I’m good” he moans out after what feels like forever and two fingers ago to a slight, deep chuckle from Mr. Cowboy, who sounds just as turned on as Noah feels. He moans out his loss as Mr. Cowboy removes his fingers, but the crinkle of the condom wrapper excites him again. And only a few seconds later he feels the head of a dick at his entrance.

“You tell me if it hurts at any time big boy and I’ll stop” he gets growled into his ear. 

“I’ve done this before, you’re good. Now come on” he replies, Mr. Cowboy taking a deep breath before he starts to push in. Just a little at a time, building the pressure and making sure there is enough lube before he goes any farther. Noah just hangs on tight, and moans as he gets more and more of this guy’s fantastic inside of him. It still feels like it takes too long for him to get all the way inside, but honestly Noah is kind of glad he is being as careful as he is. And when he does bottom out, it’s fucking fantastic.

What follows is maybe the best sexual experience Noah has ever had. Mr. Cowboy takes his time, fucking him slowly and calmly, taking extra care to watch out for any signs of discomfort as he pushes in and out in a controlled manner to get Noah accustomed to the feeling. But he speeds up little by little, taking care to angle himself so he stimulates his prostate on every in-push. And it feels so good Noah wants to fall apart. Mr. Cowboy takes him steadily and gracefully, putting more speed and power as Noah obviously turns more comfortable, moaning his way to kingdom come. The pleasure and pressure builds steadily, like a roaring lion ready to release it’s roar, so when Mr. Cowboy puts his hand on his dick and strokes it just right moaning “Come for me” hotly into his ear, he does with a great big roar of pleasure, Mr. Cowboys hips stuttering slightly as he too moans out his release in Noah’s ear. And holy shit. Round Two for gay sex might have pushed him up one more point on the Kinsey Scale.

\---------

4 years later when he meets Mr. Cowboy again, Michael, as his beloved Isobel’s brother he can’t help but wonder if he can get him to teach Isobel a few tips on pegging.


	5. Maria DeLuca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas Rounder part 5 featuring Maria DeLuca

The kiss takes her completely by surprise. Who the fuck knew Guerin had it in him? She kissed him back, and they just look at each other for a few seconds, her mind going crazy. She needs this. She needs to forget, if just for a few minutes all the stuff going on with her mom, the heartache at knowing she can’t help her. Her mother, the brightest, kindest, most loving being in the entire universe. And she is more or less gone in her own head. Aliens, honestly. But this, this is exactly the distraction she needs. She’s on the good side of tipsy, with the good side of blazed helping, and she just wants. She **needs** more than she has needed in a good long while. And Michael Guerin is just what she wants to satisfy that need. Especially when he takes off the cowboy hat and those goddamned curls appear. 

She all but jumps him in when they’re done looking at each other, getting undressed in a flurry of motion as they fall down on the blanket, tugging it back and forth so there’s no sand getting anywhere there should not be sand. She’s tried that one before and that shit hurts. They kiss with a passion and a vengeance that surprises her the tiniest bit, and in the back of her head she can feel how sad he is about… something. But the lust overshadows it, the need in him to please her and make sure she has a good time the strongest she has ever felt in a man. It makes her wet, the want he has for her in that moment shining like a beacon in his mind.

He touches her like a tornado, everywhere and anywhere at the same time, stroking his hands over her body like he wants to set her on fire, like he wants to make her engine purr. Like she is the only thing that exists in that moment. It’s been a long time since anyone ever touched her like that, and it feels good. Maria might be her own goddamned savior, but even saviors like to be touched with a burning fire at times.

She reaches behind her to open her bra as he divests her of her underwear, and now she is completely naked while he is wearing jeans and that just won’t do. She tugs him up for a kiss before she reaches down to open his ridiculous belt and unzip his jeans. He gets with the program quickly enough, because he breaks the kiss to jump up and get rid of his jeans, taking out a condom before he throws them aside. She gives him a look, because of course he's the guy that carries condoms around in his pocket. The grin and shrug she receives in return does nothing to curb her need though, so she pulls on his hand to get him back on top of her. His hand finds her center straight away, and he gives her a tentative rubbing with his fingers to check if she is wet. When he finds that she is, he wastes no time and pushes a finger deep inside of her, crooking it just right to rub her g-spot, his thumb finding her clit on the outside and giving a cursory massage.

She moans, loudly, because it’s just what she needs, a quick, rough no-good Texas rounder, and is rewarded by him taking her nipple in his mouth and laving it with his tongue as he gets two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out roughly while still rubbing her g-spot absolutely perfectly. She tangles her hands in his curls and just holds on to the feelings coursing through her. And as his thumb resumes the circular motion on her clit, she feels her orgasm burst through her, taking her completely surprise by how goddamned good it is. She moans to the high heavens, and grips his curls even harder, leading his head up so she can kiss him again, their tongues tangling together in a silent but hot and heavy war. She hears the crinkling of a condom and moans against his mouth, showing him that yes, she still wants that. He removes his fingers from her pussy and she keens at the loss of it. But a minute later he’s back, guiding his dick slowly but steadily inside of her, in short thrusts made to make her feel a little crazy with the need. She curls her foot around him and pressed her heel into his ass, making him quit the teasing and just get inside of it. They both moan as he bottoms out, their mouths separating as they both pant. The alcohol, weed and lust create a heady mix in her brain, her abilities rising up in her and making everything clear for a microsecond. But then Guerin starts moving, adapting the rough pace of the earlier fingering and just. Takes. He lifts her other leg and wraps it around his hips as well, and just drives into her with short, sharp bursts, designed to drag his dick inside of her hitting all the right spots and making her shake as her second orgasm starts building, way quicker than she has ever had it build before. For a short second she wonders who the fantastic being was that taught him this, before he growls and grinds down on her. It’s almost the bad kind of painful, but he only does it for a few seconds and leaves her feeling breathless with it, the tiny flickering of pain just enough to kickstart her cells and put them into overdrive. And as his thumb gets back on her clit and starts the circular motion again, she knows she is done for. She comes with a tiny scream, her entire being tightening up and convulsing at having come twice in such a short while. Michael fucks her through it, once, twice, before he too stutters in his motions, and comes with a long-drawn moan, his face a picture of ecstasy. 

She’s already halfway asleep, delirious with the pleasure of a good rounder as she feels him pull out. She wiggles slightly on the blanket, a soft sigh of satisfaction as he takes the edge and pulls it around her. Her minds tries to tell her that maybe they should talk about this, but it’s lost as she falls asleep, his mind finally quiet for the first time in a long while.


	6. Alex Manes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas Rounder part 6 featuring Alex Manes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering if I think Malex is endgame. Read this please

Alex isn’t stupid. He never has been, and never will be. He’s been through a crazy amount of shit in his life, seen things, experienced things that no human being should have to experience. Losing a leg is… devastating. Having your father crush the hand of the love of your life equally as. Getting sent to the Air Force on the threat of Michael’s life is also something he will never recover from. He missed ten years. TEN. Years. Of being with the most wonderful, beautiful and fantastic creature he has ever met.

He can still remember their first kiss as if it happened only yesterday. How nervous he was that Michael was going to punch him. But instead he got the softest press of lips, Michael’s hand framing his face as if he was a prize, something to hold on to with the greatest of love. And how he kissed back, equally enamored with the curly haired, soft and sweet boy who gave him the world. If only for a day back then, stolen moments over the summer before he turned 18 and got sent to basic, stolen moments over the ten years he’s been an Air Force flyboy. Who didn’t actually fly that much, even if he has logged all the hours like everyone else. He preferred the computers back then, still does. Even if it didn’t keep him safe in the end. He still lost his leg. Still lost part of himself.

Michael still kisses him as if he is a prize. As if he is something to hold on to with the greatest of love. He kisses back the same way, because Michael might be of the illusion that Alex is the prize. But he’s not, Michael is. Alex just hurts him, walks away time and time again, the fear of his father and what he will do so big that his flight mode doesn’t even consider fight. He’s been trying so hard, talking and getting to know Michael. He wants to know him so bad, wants Michael to know who he is too. Who Alex Manes really is behind the trauma and PTSD and all the other shit that follows him around like a dark cloud.

He went over to Michael’s trailer to talk. Just talk. About how he left after seeing the console. But then Michael opens the door to his Airstream in only a towel, annoyance on his face until he sees Alex. Then his face goes blank, but his eyes are so wary that it’s breaking Alex’s heart.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. Hearing you say you want to leave. It broke my heart. Cause I don’t ever want you too. I want you to stay, here. With me. And I know I have no right but loved is never a word I should have used. It’s love. Present, future, past. I just needed you to know that,” he says, words mumbled and jumbled and falling out of him like stars out of the sky. He will never forgive himself if he doesn’t say it, he needs Michael to know. Even if he does end up leaving, he needs him to know.

Michael sighs. “Alex, I’m-”

“No. You’re a good man, a brilliant engineer, and a fantastic brother. Anyone telling you differently is wrong.” He gives Michael a small smile, the only one he can muster at this point. The entire situation is heartbreaking. But he will stay strong, if only for Michael. Who is currently looking at him as if he is a puzzle piece to an equation more complicated than anything else. And Maybe he is. But what kind of puzzle he doesn’t know yet.

“I love you too. More than you probably know. Present, future, past.” It’s not what he expects to hear coming from Michael’s lips. Nor does he expect the tug on his body as if an invisible force is pulling him closer to Michael. He doesn’t expect to walk all the way up to Michael, he doesn’t expect the hands once again softly cradling his face as if he means everything, he doesn’t expect the kiss. It’s soft, so soft, and so tender, like the gentle breeze on a warm summer day, like the sound of gently rolling waves, like the laughter of a person in love. He puts his hands on Michael’s hips, and immediately removes them. He forgot Michael was only In a towel.

“I uh, forgot you were only in a towel. Which by the way how is that staying up. Oh, right telekinesis, I shoul’ve-”

“Alex. Stop talking. And come inside.” Michael asks, pleads all in one. And he can’t do anything but nod. With so much stuff going on between them and in general, he still wants to do right by Michael. And that starts with fighting for him, one step at a time.

The trailer is messy in the way it has always been, controlled chaos. Drawings and equations hanging all around the walls, clothes in need of a good folding on the small seating area, the bed in a complete disarray, mechanical engineering textbooks open and completely filling the small table. A mess so completely Michael Guerin that is makes him smile.

“What are you smiling at?” Michael asks him, sounding suspicious. Alex really wishes he didn’t bring forth suspicion in him. But he gets it.

“This trailer. Your controlled chaos. You, being you.” He responds, looking at Michael again. The suspicion leaves Michael completely, an amused smile taking its place. It’s getting harder to look at him without checking out the everything he’s got on display now that the tension is starting to fade.

“You can look you know. I really don’t mind.” And now he’s is being obvious, great.

“If I look, then I’m going to want to touch.” 

Michael grins back at him. “I’m damn fine with that”. So he does. He takes his eyes off Michael’s beautiful face and trails them slowly down his body. Down his strong arms, into beautiful hands. Over the scarring on the left that still causes him so much anguish, but also reminds him of how good that day was before. He trails his eyes over Michael’s chest, the chest hairs that he loves to play with, his incredible abs with the softest of hairs that gets him crazy and a waist that tapers into strong hips. His thighs are still covered by the towel, but his calves are on full display, slightly hairy but so strong. Like always he wants to lick him all over. It’s always been his greatest issue with Michael, not putting his hands and lips on him.

“Come on Alex. Touch me.” Michael says. And then he drops the towel. Which proves his theory that he was holding it up with telekinesis but that thought leaves him a nano-second later. Because the strong muscled thighs and frankly perfect dick on Michael Guerin is enough to make his chaos go quiet. It makes his mouth water, it makes his emotions run rampant, it makes him want to claim. But it also makes everything in him, his entire chaotic thought pattern shut up. The only thing left his lust, his want, his hunger and his love for one Michael Guerin.

“Alex.” He looks up into Michael’s eyes at the whisper of his name. He looks vulnerable, so uncertain and cautious. And that will not do. So Alex walks over too him, and draws him into the hungriest kiss he can manage, pouring his love, his want, his everything into the kiss. Lips meeting in a breathless moan, their mouths opening as one and dragging their tongues against one another’s, tangling and releasing, softly biting each other’s lips in between. Alex’s hands are tangled in Michael’s curls, his beloved, golden-brown curls that he cannot stop touching, Michael’s hands cradling his face, using then to angle Alex’s face just so they can kiss deeper, better, more.

He slides his hands out of Michael’s hair and down his arm, up to his hands. He gently removes them from his cheeks and guides them down too his shirt. Michael’s breath hitches against his lips and he pulls back to look at Alex. A question if he’s sure in his eyes. And Alex has never been surer of anything in his life than this man, so he nods, his hands falling down at his sides. Michael smiles at him, that beautiful, sunshine smile that sees the light of day too little. He unbuttons Alex’s shirt slowly, as if he’s savoring every moment. And Alex is too. 

Michael moves on to his jeans after he finishes unbuttoning his shirt, paying complete attention as he pops the button and lowers the zipper. He looks up at Alex after, silently asking permission again, and once again Alex nods at him, bringing his hand up to rest on Michael’s cheek. Michael nuzzles into in and Alex has to kiss him again. He surges forward, and suddenly the kiss is filled with heat. So much heat, the lust taking complete control of his body. Michael obviously feels it too, if the rapidness of his erection is to be judged and the way he more or less rips his shirt off of him, the way he pushes down Alex’s jeans to his knew. His boxers are next, and a second later Michael’s hands are on his ass, pushing them together, erection against erection. He gasps into Michael’s mouth, his hands once again rising to bury into his curls as he fights to hold on. Everything intensifies with Michael, and epic has always been the best way to describe it, even when they were 17 and fumbling.

“Okay, bed. My fucking fake leg can’t hold me up any longer,” he grits out as they part to breath.

“Oh shit, are you-”

“To quote yourself, stop talking. Take me to bed, Michael,” he all but demands, eyes softening when Michael just looks at him. “I’ve never really called you Michael before, have I”

Michael shakes his head, something like doubt creeping into his eyes. And that just will not do.

“Michael. You are the love of my life. I will call you Michael every day for the rest of my life if you will let me prove it too you. But right now, I need you to take me to bed. I need you to touch me so I can touch you in return. I need your beautiful dick inside of me, your lips on mine, and your hands touching me. Please, Michael.”

The please does it. Michael looks at him and Alex can see the lust and love rise in his lover like a tidal wave ready to destroy the world. And destroy it will, as Michael suddenly picks him up and carries him the entire 4 foot too his bed and more or less throws him on it. He quickly removes Alex’s jeans and boxers but takes an incredible amount of care when he removes the prosthetic and sock. Why some people say Michael Guerin is an unfeeling asshole he will never understand. The asshole part might be true but the unfeeling is not. After he just lays down on top of Alex and catches his mouth in another bruising kiss. Their hands caressing each other as the kiss hotly and passionately. Alex is an energized ball of lust and want at this point, the need to have Michael inside of him greater than anything. And Michael can obviously tell, again, as he hears the snick of an opening lube bottle, Michael’s hands coming to rest against his ass a few moments later. His thumb softly moving in circles around the puckered skin, pressing lightly every few seconds. Alex is having trouble breathing with how much he wants it and wants it NOW. But he also knows he will never get Michael inside of him unless he gets to go his own speed, making sure Alex is completely ready before anything else happens.

“Michael, come on” he mutters against Michael’s mouth, only for the asshole to laugh. But he does start pressing inside with one finger, so Alex leaves it be and just throws his head back with a moan at the feeling. Michael is still such a careful lover, never going to fast or too hard in the beginning just to feel out his limits on that particular day. No one Alex has ever slept with has taken as much care in him being okay, but Michael Guerin just will not let it be. So he just rolls with the wave and lets Michael finger him as slow and careful as he wants. If he lets him do it now, he can dictate from the bottom later if he wants too. For now, he just lays back, moaning as Michael stretches him as gently as he can, moving up to two fingers and scissoring his fingers to open him up. It feels fantastic, even if Michael is avoiding his prostate on purpose. And he knows that he is because that fucker has never had any trouble finding it before. But there is always a plan for ultimate partner pleasure in Michael Guerin.

And there the plan obviously starts, as Michael presses hard on his prostate. The shock of it makes Alex keen, yanking on the curls to get Michael’s mouth over his. The kiss obviously just as filthy as the rest of them, but Michael continues pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, pressing hard on his prostate every now and then. And Alex decides that enough is enough and reaches down to curl his hand around Michael’s dick and squeezing tight while breaking the kiss.

“Michael, you will get this thing inside of me right now or I swear I will shoot you”. Michael laughs low at him, causing Alex to tighten his grip a tony bit more.

“Okay, darlin’. I’ll give you what you need” he whispers, pulling back after a quick kiss to find a condom hidden… somewhere. Alex isn’t paying attention anymore because Michael is up on his knees before him, dick jutting out beautifully. Michael notices and grins at him as he rolls the condom on, taking the tube of lube and coating himself generously. From there it takes a breath, a slight shuffle, and Alex has the head of a cock breaching him so sinfully good. The perfect pressure as Michael glides into him, slowly but surely as only Michael Guerin can.

Alec can only hold on, his good leg wrapped around Michael’s hip while holding the other with a hand on the back of his own thigh for support.

“You okay?” Michael asks breathlessly as he bottoms out, leaning down to steal a couple of quick kissed as he readjusts on top of him, going slightly up on his knees for a better angle. Alex breaths out deeply and nods, lifting his hips as much as he can for Michael to slide in just that inch deeper. Michael takes advantage and does just that, bottoming out with a loud exhale followed by a groan as he rotates his hips against Alex. And Alex fucking loves when he does that, sliding his free hand back into his hair to tug him down for another kiss. Michael starts moving against him, slowly at first to let Alex adjust just the tiniest bit more before he starts fucking him in earnest. Deep, hard jabs made to hit his prostate at every turn, sending lights of pleasure up his spine continuously. He moans his satisfaction out into the air, tightening his muscles just the tiniest bit to get a deep groan out of Michael as well. They know just how to play each other as fiddles of passion, and they do so now as they move together, rocking into each other’s bodies as much as they can. The pleasure builds gradually in Alex, just the way he likes it, spreading out from his stomach into his toes, arms and fingers. It’s almost too much as Michael continues to drive into him, going harder and faster now but still hitting exactly where he should be. Alex breathes in slowly and deeply as his orgasm builds, lightning quick but still slow and steady as water filling a tub. He holds it as long as he can, the thrumming of lust vibrating so hard under his skin that he wants to burst.

“Alex!”. The moan of his name is enough to tip him over the edge, the lightening and water of his orgasm hitting him at the same time. He groans, a keening sound spilling out of him as he tumbles over the edge of the abyss, the orgasm so hard it makes his vision go dark for a second. He registers Michael pressing his face into his neck as he holds himself tight against Alex, shaking through his own orgasm, pressing tiny kissed into his skin. Alex bares his neck a bit to give him space as he runs his hands over Michael’s back and arms, holding him as close as he possibly can. He doesn’t want to let him go but he does when Michael moves away. Thankfully only to pull out as gently as he can and get rid of the condom, taking a shirt from the floor and wiping away the sperm on Alex’s stomach before he lays down again, covering Alex with body again. They lay like this for a few minutes, just content being back in each other’s arms.

“You know we still have to actually talk, darlin’,” Michael whispers into his ear. Alex is about to reply but instead finds himself kissed. A lovely, soft kiss, Michael’s one hand cradling his face as if he is a prize, something to hold on to with the greatest of love.

“We can talk in the morning Alex. For now I just want to hold you” he says, and Alex relents with a happy sigh. For now, they will just be. Tomorrow, they can hash out everything else.


	7. Rosa Ortecho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas Rounder part 7 featuring our Mystery Guest who taught Michael his first tricks, Rosa Ortecho

Michael feels nervous. So fucking nervous. Is that normal? It’s just sex. With a seriously beautiful girl, sure. But should he still be nervous? It is his first time and he kinda wants to do this right since she’s obviously got way more experience than him but he’s the guy. He should be… confident. Right? Maybe not, maybe just admitting he’s nervous and this is his first time is the easiest thing to do so he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself.

“¡Ay, Dios mío! Stop being so nervous. You’ll do fine. And if you don’t, I’ll teach you how. No te preocupes, okay?” Rosa tells him in the strict voice she uses when she’s annoyed with someone. Which weirdly enough settles his nerves. He’s used to being yelled at and fucked with, annoyance just calms him down.

“Oh I’ll make it feel good darlin’.” It also makes him cocky. Rosa just snorts, she can read pretty much anyone like an open book and Michael is no exception.

“Come here and kiss me gringo, and I’ll teach you everything I know about pleasing women. Maybe even men,” she says with a grin, and yanks him over into a kiss. This he knows how to do(he hopes) and kisses her back with enthusiasm. And she does seem into it, if the way she reaches up and clings to his curls is any indication, her nails running over his scalp in a way he really likes.

“No está mal gringo. Being good at kissing means I can teach you to be good at other things with your tongue,” Rosa says with a wink. Michael can’t help but laugh at her, the tension and nervousness he felt slowly receding because of how casual she is about it.

“Oh yeah? You familiar with all sorts of tongue works?”

Rosa smirks. “I don’t limit myself when it comes to sex Guerin, makes me the perfect teacher.”

“Okay then, help me Obi-Wan Kenobi” he replies, and flinches minutely a second later. That might have been a bit geeky even for him. But Rosa just lifts an eyebrow at him and doesn’t say anything.

“We start with touch, and go from there,” she tells him, as she takes his hand and places it on her neck. She moves his hand around her neck, shoulder and boobs, all the while explaining how and why he should touch people the way she’s showing him, even explaining the difference between touching a man and a woman in the different places. She takes off her top and bra and teaches him to touch her with his tongue, how to pinch and play with her nipples, how to slowly trail his fingers over her stomach to tease the erogenous zone there.

She takes her pants and underwear off and teaches him how to touch her down there, how to circle her clit to tease her and get the nerves going. How to slowly and safely put his fingers inside of her and open her up a bit, how to crook his fingers just right so he presses against her g-spot every time he pushes his fingers into her. She teaches him how to flick his tongue against her clit, how to lick and suck her labia to create the most pleasure while he pumps his fingers in and out of her pussy.

Eventually she gets impatient and undresses him, making him lie down on her bed and shows him some fine techniques when it comes to sucking dick (“You and I both know you will need it one day Guerin”). When she sits on top of him and takes his dick inside of her, she rides him slowly, all the while telling him how he should move his hips to best drag his dick over her g-spot as she does the rest of the work. They switch positions and she explain to him how to use short, sharp motions to hit the same spot, giving him a running commentary in mostly Spanish with a few English words on how good he is doing when he does something right, and snaps at him in English when he does something wrong. He’s 16 and so turned on he’s about to bust a nut every three minutes, but he holds it in when she tells him that coming together is the hottest thing one can do.

They go at it for hours, through three orgasms of hers and two of his and only stop when she starts getting way too sore to continue and his dick starts going limp in exhaustion. 

“Lo hiciste bien. Muy bien,” she whispers in his ear after a filthy kiss, before she drops down on the bed besides him and seemingly falls asleep. He leans over and kisses her forehead softly before he gets up and gets dressed, slinking silently out of the house.

A year later, when Rosa dies, Isobel doesn’t remember and he gives up college to stay, he remembers that night fondly and decides that if Rosa doesn’t get to live any more. He will live for her.


End file.
